Monty Moles Rock the House!
by No Sleep Until Vacation
Summary: *Super Paper Mario universe* A power outage leaves lots of areas in darkness. Some Monty Moles, however, decide to throw a pizza party, and what started as a terrible day just might become the best night ever!


**A/N: Alright, I was really bored when I wrote this. This is gonna be really long, but I'm sure you coud already tell that. It's not supposed to be interactive, so don't report me for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Rex and Disco are characters I made up, though. Also, I'm giving specific names to normally generic characters and--OH, SHOULDN'T IT GO WITHOUT SAYING THAT I DON'T OWN MARIO?!**

**Monty Moles Rock the House!**

The power outage was sure to last a while. All of the workers at the power plant had gone on strike, leaving Flipside, Flopside, and all nearby areas shrouded in darkness. Most people were either bored or agitated by the loss of electricity.

However, a group of Monty Moles weren't affected. They lived in a somewhat big molehill in a grassy field outside of Flipside. The moles were currently in the molehill, having a discussion.

"All right, boys," Lucky, the leader of the clan, stated as he paced in front of his followers. "This is gonna be a toughie. We gotta do something to make sure that no one tries to take their anger out on us. Who has any ideas?"

"I say we get a pizza!" Munch, the glutton of the group, suggested. "Sometimes, all it takes to be happy is some good food!"

"Good plan!" Lucky replied. "We're gonna need a lot of pizza, though..."

"I think we should sing and dance," Spike, a mole with three big tufts of hair on his head, said.

"Or we could chat about funny stuff that happened to us," Muscle, a mole who wore a red sweatband, added.

"I got it!"

Everyone looked at the mole who had just said that. It was Brain, Muscle's twin. Brain wore a graduation cap on his head, along with goggles and a lab coat.

"We can combine all of those ideas into one!" Brain suggested. "It'll be like a pizza party!"

"Whaddaya mean 'like a pizza party'?" Spike asked. "It will be a pizza party!"

"A pizza party sounds great!" Lucky cheered. "Now here's what I want each of you to do."

The other moles lined up in front of Lucky.

"Scooter! Muscle! You two go to the pizza shop and order fifteen large pepperoni pizzas!"

"Right!" Scooter, a mole with a helmet on, replied. He hopped on his flying motor scooter and rode out the door with Muscle.

"Spike! Go out and get lots of soda!" Lucky ordered.

"Okay!" Spike replied, climbing up the ladder that led to the entrance of the molehill.

Lucky looked at another set of mole twins in the clan.

"Art! Deco! You two should make some flyers and help Scooter distribute them around the area!"

"But how's everyone gonna read them if it's so dark?" Art asked.

"They probably have flashlights and stuff," Deco explained. "Now, let's get to work!"

By the time Scooter and Muscle came back, Art and Deco had finished making a bunch of simple flyers and were now ready to give them out.

"Just in time, Scooter!" Lucky said. "Now, you have to help Art and Deco deliver these flyers!"

Scooter was happy to help, and he had soon left with Art and Deco.

"The pizza's gonna get cold before too long..." Muscle stated.

"Don't worry!" Brain assured. "I'll put them in my reverse fridge!"

That's just what Brain did. His 'reverse fridge' was like a regular fridge, except instead of keeping cold things cold, it kept warm things warm. It also had plenty of space, and it ran on water power. Fortunately, Brain kept a huge tank of H2O near the reverse fridge.

A little while later, Scooter, Spike, Art, and Deco returned to the molehill.

"I've got the soda!" Spike called.

"Yeah, and we delivered the flyers!" Scooter added. "It's only a matter of time until our first guests arrive!"

Suddenly, a ringing sound rang through the molehill.

"Well, speak of Bonechill!" Lucky said. "Who is it, Peekaboo?"

Peekaboo, the sentry, looked through his periscope.

"I see a muscular guy, a woman who looks like a secretary, and a little girl," Peekaboo explained.

"Let them in!" Lucky ordered.

Peekaboo, who was also the doormole, climbed up to the entrance and left the molehill to greet the guests.

"Are you here for the party?" Peekaboo asked.

"Um, yeah, we are, 'k?" the secretary replied, adjusting her glasses.

"Then follow me and we'll take the fun way down!" Peekaboo suggested. He headed towards the back door, the trio following. When they walked through the back entrance, they saw a slide in front of them.

"This is the fun way down?" the little girl asked.

"Yep!" Peekaboo confirmed before starting down the slide. "COWABUNGA!"

"CHUNKS AWAY!" the muscular guy shouted, also going down the slide.

"Um, wait for me!" the secretary called, following the muscular guy.

"Geronimo!" the little girl added, following the other three.

They all slid down the slide before landing on a mattress in the lobby. Spike instantly recognized the guests.

"Hey, it's O'Chunks, Nastasia, and Mimi!" Spike declared.

"Huh?!" O'Chunks gasped. "How do yeh know our names?"

"You guys were in the news!" Brain explained, holding up a specific newspaper for the trio to see.

"Awesome!" Mimi cheered. "I wonder if any cute boys saw me..."

The ringing sound once again filled the air, and Peekaboo rushed over to the periscope.

"I see a big lizard here," Peekaboo stated. "To be honest, he looks kinda nerdy."

"That's Francis!" Mimi explained. "He's our friend!"

"Okay!" Peekaboo replied, heading for the entrance.

"You know him?" Spike asked.

"He helped me fight off the big meanie who was stealing our stuff," Mimi stated, remembering the time when a Big Bandit had stole some stuff (including Francis's laptop and Nastasia's glasses) and Francis was fighting it when she came along and finished it off.

A minute later, Peekaboo and Francis landed on the mattress.

"They're here, too?" Francis asked, looking at Mimi and her friends. "Heheh, schweet!"

"Hi, Francis!" Mimi called, waving.

Suddenly, there was more ringing, and Peekaboo headed back to the periscope and looked through.

"There's a Groove Guy, a Goomba with a baseball cap, a Koopa Troopa girl, and an X-Naut of a rather unique color," Peekaboo reported.

"They can come in!" Lucky said.

Of course, it ended the same way: Peekaboo and the guests landed on the mattress. Everyone looked at the guests.

The first one was a Groove Guy who looked like any other Groove Guy, and with extra charisma to boot.

The second one was a Goomba who wore a baseball cap with red and blue vertical stripes. The white bill of the cap was pointing behind the Goomba, as he was wearing his cap backwards.

The third guest was a female Koopa Troopa. Her shell was pink, and she wore a pink bow on her head.

The fourth guest was an X-Naut with dark green skin. The colored part of his uniform and his collar were dark purple, and his shoes and gloves were black.

"Yo, yo!" the Groove Guy cheered. "They call me Disco, and I am IN THE HOUSE!"

"All right, we get it!" the X-Naut roared. "We're not even in a house! We're in a molehill!"

"It doesn't matter where we are!" Disco replied. "Come on, Rexnaut! Drop the whole anti-fun act!"

"MY NAME IS REX!" Rex roared. "And I'm not anti-fun, thank you very much! What you think is fun and what I think is fun are way different!"

The Goomba decided to ignore this argument and introduce himself to the others.

"My name's Ace, and baseball is my favorite game!" he proclaimed.

"And I'm Sophie," the Koopa added. "I'm very pleased to meet you all."

After that, the other guests introduced themselves. Finally, the Monty Moles introduced themselves to their guests.

After they finished the introductions, the bell rang again. After a minute, a purple-shelled Spiny was in the room with everyone else.

"My name's Togezo, and I love cake!" he said.

Art and Deco, knowing that more guests might arrive, made nametags for everyone. Sure enough, more guests did arrive, and after about ten minutes without any ringing, the moles decided that everyone who was going to come was already here.

"It's pizza time!" Brain called, bringing out the pizza and some paper plates.

"And soda time, too!" Spike added, bringing soda bottles and paper cups.

Soon enough, everyone (especially Munch) was eating pizza and drinking soda. There were lots of discussions going on, mainly about the power outage, the party, and funny things that happened to them recently.

When everyone was pretty full, Spike decided to show something cool to everyone.

"Follow me!" Spike beckoned, and everyone did so.

They reached a large auditorium with a huge stage.

"Now everyone, sit down," Spike ordered. "The show will begin in a moment."

The guests took a seat in the chairs.

"Is this gonna be a movie?" Francis asked.

"If it were a movie, there'd be a huge screen in front of us," Rex stated. "I just hope this isn't some dumb love story with mushy romantic songs."

"I just hope this is exciting, period!" Disco said.

A minute later, Lucky came on stage.

"Ladies, gentlemen, boys, girls, gender-neutral creatures, and tough guys!" Lucky announced. "Are you ready to rock?!"

The guests started whooping and cheering.

"Then get ready for..." Lucky began, getting off the stage. "MOLEHILL UNDERGROUND!"

The curtain rose, revealing a bunch of Monty Moles at different instruments. Spike, the lead singer and lead guitarist, stood with his back to the audience. He waved his paw in the air a few times before turning to face the audience, and the music kicked in as he began to sing.

_**You thought you had me fooled on that day**_

_**When you said not to act in my own way**_

_**You thought I heard all you had to say**_

_**And I'd believe your words, come what may**_

_**But there was something that you didn't know**_

_**When you and I had taken separate roads**_

_**I thought your words should have all been shelved**_

_**Because I'd rather just be myself**_

_**I love being me, and that's the truth!**_

_**It doesn't matter if you think I'm uncouth!**_

_**I run my own life, and you're not the boss!**_

_**If you don't like me, then that's your loss!**_

"Oh, yeah," Rex muttered. "This song definitely describes me."

Spike, being on stage, didn't hear this. He just continued singing.

_**I know you think I should bake some bread**_

_**Well, I wanna be a rockstar instead!**_

_**I'll be awake when you want me to sleep**_

_**Want me to work? I'll be counting sheep!**_

_**Puppets are awesome, but I'm not one**_

_**Living their life doesn't sound like fun**_

_**You're not Santa Claus, and I'm not an elf**_

_**And all I wanna do is be myself**_

_**I love being me, and that's the truth!**_

_**It doesn't matter if you think I'm uncouth!**_

_**I run my own life, and you're not the boss!**_

_**If you don't like me, then that's your loss!**_

Spike began to play a solo on his guitar.

"This. Rocks," Rex whispered. His head began bobbing to the music.

"Later, we can celebrate the awesomeness with some cake!" Togezo quietly suggested, looking at Nastasia.

"Um, yeah, Togezo...no prob, 'k?" Nastasia muttered, adjusting her glasses again.

The solo was finishing, so Spike returned to the microphone and started singing the last part.

_**I love being me, and that's the truth!**_

_**It doesn't matter if you think I'm uncouth!**_

_**I run my own life, and you're not the boss!**_

_**If you don't like me, then that's your loss!**_

_**I love being me, and that's no lie!**_

_**It doesn't matter if you think I should die!**_

_**What matters is that I was born to be free!**_

_**And I will never be anyone but me!**_

As the song ended, Spike slid forward on his knees, his arms in the air. The crowd erupted into clapping and cheering as Spike and the band took a bow.

A piece of paper landed on stage. Spike took it and read what was written.

_Molehill Underground rocks out loud!_

_Signed, Rex_

"Thanks, Rex!" Spike called.

"No problem!" Rex replied.

"Okay, now let me tell you about us!" Spike announced. "As you know by now, I'm Spike, and I play guitar and I love to sing! There's also Lexi, the keyboard player..."

A Monty Mole wearing a tube top and a grass skirt stood up and waved.

"Boomer, the drummer..."

A Monty Mole wearing a blue cap and blue wristbands flashed a peace sign.

"Rocko, the bassist..."

"Hey, how's it going?" a Monty Mole with a "Rockin' the Molehill" T-shirt asked.

"Kooky, the synthesizer player..."

A Monty Mole wearing spiral-eyed glasses laughed crazily.

"And, of course, Melody, the saxophone player!"

A Monty Mole wearing a shirt with musical notes printed on it waved.

"Does anybody have any questions?" Spike asked.

"I have one!" Francis called, waving his hand.

"Fire away!" Spike replied.

"If the power's out, how did you get those instruments to work?"

Spike laughed. "It's all because of the secret technology of Monty Moles! It's so secret, not even we understand some of it!"

The audience lightly chuckled.

"Any other questions? No? Good!" Spike said. "Now, time for more music!"

After Molehill Underground's concert, everyone went back to the dining room and ate more pizza. Before long, some moles brought out a huge chocolate cake.

"CAKE!!!" Togezo yelled, excited.

"See, what did I tell you?" Nastasia replied.

After a minute, everyone was eating the cake. Togezo ate his piece faster than anyone else did.

"Wow...he eats cake faster than I do!" Munch said, amazed.

"He's obsessed with it!" Ace remarked.

When everyone had finished their cake, Mimi noticed something strange.

"What's wrong with Nassy?" Mimi asked.

Nastasia was twitching and laughing manaically. It seemed as if she had to run around lest she throw a fit.

"She got hyper!" Disco cried.

"So did O'Chunks!" Ace added.

O'Chunks had also eaten too much cake, and was acting just like Nastasia at the moment.

"Uh...uh..." Lucky stuttered, not knowing what to do.

Brain quickly put a CD of fast dance music into his battery-operated radio, carried it into a wide-open room, switched it on, and turned the volume up.

"DANCE PARTY!" Brain cried, causing O'Chunks and Nastasia to run towards the source of the music. A little later, they were dancing as if tomorrow happened to be terminally ill.

"BOOGIE!" Disco cheered.

"Let's wait until they've calmed down," Muscle suggested. "If we try to dance with them now, they'll be so hyper that they won't notice us!"

Eventually, the extra sugar energy wore off. At that moment, Nastasia and O'Chunks found themselves to be very sleepy.

Outside the room, everyone heard the music being switched off. Ten minutes later, they heard loud snoring. When they went into the room, they saw O'Chunks and Nastasia, fast asleep. The two former minions were cuddled together as they slept.

Seeing this made Mimi want to sleep, so she went to a corner of the room and lay down. Everyone else was also tired, so most of them found places to sleep right away.

That is, except for Rex. The X-Naut decided to talk with Spike, having liked the concert so much. They talked until Spike said he wanted to go to bed.

When Rex went into the room where everyone was sleeping, he saw Mimi sleeping in the corner. He slowly crept over to her and fell asleep next to her.

---

Sophie was the first to wake up the next morning. She slowly left the room and climbed up the ladder to see what kind of day it was. As soon as she opened the door, a newspaper smacked into her face because of the wind. She read the headline and gasped before heading back down the ladder into Lucky's room.

"Lucky! Lucky!" she called as she reached Lucky's room.

"Hey, Sophie," Lucky greeted. "What's up?"

"Look!" Sophie handed him the newspaper.

Lucky looked at the headline.

**Power Outage Has Ended**

Workers Return; Power Plant Owner Apologizes

"We gotta show this to everyone!" Lucky proclaimed.

Lucky and Sophie rushed into the room where everyone slept.

"Wake up, everyone!" Lucky yelled. "The power's back!"

Everyone woke up and read the newsapaper.

"Wow!" Ace cheered. "We can go home now!"

So that's what everyone did, but not before thanking the moles. Nobody would ever forget the party.

---

Nastasia, O'Chunks, and Mimi were walking back to the castle. Bowser, who happened to be visiting the area, noticed them. He could smell something disgusting as they walked by.

"Gross!" Bowser protested. "You guys smell like you spent the last twelve hours underground!"

"You have no idea," Nastasia replied.

**A/N: I spent all day yesterday and today on this! Like I said before, it wasn't meant to be interactive in any way. Also, any OOCness was not my intention.**


End file.
